Ce sentiment t'appartient
by mira nara
Summary: Naruto est seul dans la forêt. Perdu au fin fond du royaume de la réflexion.
1. Je t'aime, Gaara

**Auteur:** Mira Nara

**Titre:** Ce sentiment

**couple:** surprise !

**Note1 : **euh… Que dire ?et bien j'essaye de corriger toutes mes photes Daurtograffes mais il se peut qu'il en reste encore un tas donc…. Passer outre s'il vous plaît !!!

**Note 2 :** cette fic est spécialement dédiée à une bonne amie à moi La**OOO**ra !!!!

**Bonne lecture !**

**Pov Naruto :**

Je ne sais pas quand ce sentiment à commencer à consumer mon âme. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce sentiment longe les murs de mon cœur laissant entrer des émotions, qui me rendent fou ! Fou de toi…

J'observe la lune laissant ainsi ses doux rayons argentés glisser sur mon visage. Et je m'imagine stupidement que ce ne sont pas des rayons mais tes bras qui me réchauffent. Doucement, je me couche dans l'herbe froide de la nuit. Nuit où mes pensées divergent toutes vers toi. Mes yeux se ferment et j'attends. Quoi, je ne le sais pas mais j'attends. J'entends le vent murmurer ton nom à travers les arbres recouvrant la forêt en même temps qu'un frisson qui parcoure mon échine. Et je te vois là devant moi. Ton regard froid mais qui au fond cherche tant d'amour.

Amour que tu n'as jamais reçu.

Amour que je suis prêt à te donner, mais tu ne le sais pas encore.

Tes cheveux roux dansent en harmonie avec la brise de vent et le sable s'enroule délicatement autour de tes pieds au peur de les écorcher, quand tu marche au-dedans.

Tu te rapproche de moi et je sens ta chaude main me caresser la joue.

Quelle est cette nouvelle sensation en moi ?

Mon cœur bat la chamade et mon souffle s'accélère.

Ta main me tire de cette sensation pour sceller tes lèvres aux miennes.

Je perds la tête. Tout mon amour pour toi qui s'était entassé dans un coin sombre de mon cœur, refais surface dans ce simple baiser.

Mes bras t'emprisonnent avec précaution. De peur que tu ne partes ou disparaisses sans doute.

Tu me chuchote :

-Je t'aime

Ta voix résonne tel un diamant aux creux de mes oreilles. Ces trois mots, je les ai attendus.

Tous les jours, tout le temps…

J' enfoui ma tête dans ton cou. Le murmure du vent revient à mes oreilles. Quand mes yeux s'ouvrent, tu n'es pas là.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve parmi tant d'autre.

Mon regard s'égare mélancoliquement dans le ciel. Un jour je te le dirais sûrement que…

-Je t'aime, Gaara.

Ma voix se perd dans les bruissements de la forêt. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je sais que toi, quelque part, tu m'as entendu.

« Je t'aime Gaara »

**FIN**

_**JE sais c'est un peu court. Un peu beaucoup même, mais je ne sais pas quoi rajouté donc…**_

_**Je préfère le laisser comme ça.**_

_**Alors ? Reviews ?**_


	2. Ta voix est comme le vent

**Titre :Ta voix est comme le vent, elle m'emporte au loin.**

Voilà, on m'a beaucoup demandé une suite. Et…

Je sais, c'était l'année passée, n'empêche, je me suis trouvée une nouvelle idée pour l'histoire. Et c'est avec joie que je vous dit ceci, Parfait !

Voici la suite !!! Et vous pouvez encore compter sur, au moins, un ou deux chapitres de plus ! J'espère que ça vous plaira… XD

Le vent souffle doucement dans mes oreilles, et j'écoute tout aussi doucement son chant. Je cours dans la ville, je cours aussi vite que possible. Les bruits de la cité s'enferment autour de moi, mais je ne les entends plus. Je n'entends plus rien excepté le bourdonnement de mon cœur. Et je cours. Les toits des maisons, les citoyens, les arbres et les animaux défilent rapidement devant mes yeux essayant vainement de me donner le tournis. Mais c'est impossible ! J'ai déjà le tournis rien qu'en pensant à toi. En pensant que tu viens d'arriver dans la ville, en pensant que je t'attendais depuis des lustres…. Je cours.

Quand j'arrive finalement à l'endroit où tu devrais bientôt être, je m'arrête. Je recule pour reprendre mon souffle, ébouriffé ma tignasse blonde et scruté l'horizon pour voir apparaître tes cheveux flamboyant, ton visage aussi blanc que celui d'une poupée en porcelaine, ta jarre couleur sable, toi.

Mais tu n'apparais pas. Peut-être suis-je arrivé trop tôt ! Ou trop tard. Oui c'est sûrement cela… Je t'ai raté, et tu es en réunion avec l'Hokage à l'heure qu'il est. C'est dommage, j'aurais tellement voulu te voir, tu viens si peu en ville…

Et quand tu viens, je me précipite toujours pour te voir, rien qu'une fois, même si ce n'est pas pour te parler, te voir me suffit.

Ton image alimente toutes mes nuits…

Et ça me suffit. De toute façon, tu dois te dire que je suis con, que je n'ai rien à faire là. Je ne suis qu'un boulet qui t'aime sans que tu ne le saches.

Mais ça me suffit. De savoir que tu vas bien me rassures. C'est tout ce que je demande. Rien qu'un tout petit peu de ta présence. Mais bon, faut croire que je devrais attendre la semaine prochaine, ou le mois prochain, ou l'année, ou je ne sais quand.

Pourquoi habite-t-on dans deux pays différent ?! C'est si injuste…

Mais bon, il ne faut pas que je me plaigne, c'est déjà bien que tu sache qui je suis… Un morveux qui a empêché ta transformation en Shukaku… Aïe, mauvaise idée, … plutôt… Un petit blondinet qui s'empiffre de ramen et qui comme toi a un démon dans son corps…

Bon… disons, juste Naruto alors.

Mais un Naruto qui t'aime plus que tout au monde, plus que les ramen.

Je soupire. Tant pis, la prochaine fois alors…

Je me retourne pour repartir en courant. Le vent m'emporte à nouveau mais sur une note un peu plus triste cette fois. Puisqu'il m'éloigne de toi. Mais bon, j'ai encore beaucoup de mission à accomplir. En plus, le vieux pervers et moi allons bientôt repartir, je le sens. Peut-être que notre expédition nous mènera à Suna…

Peut-être pas. J'arrive devant ma maison avec regret. Non pas envie de rentrer à l'intérieur, j'ai encore le temps pour ma prochaine mission. L'Hokage n'a pas voulu me dire ce que c'était comme mission, donc c'est une mission importante. _Trèèèès_ importante. Si importante que si je suis en retard, l'Hokage va me tuer.

Le vent s'arrête brusquement, et moi en totale harmonie avec lui, je m'arrête aussi. Ah quoi bon attendre ? Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon ! C'est pourquoi je cesse de traîner pour me ruer à nouveau vers le bureau de Tsûnade. Sans toquer, j'entre en beuglant :

-Alors, la vieille, c'est quoi cette mission super importante ?!

Je me fige dans mon élan, non pas parce qu'une veine s'agrandit sur le front de la vieille, mais parce qu'_il_ était là. Et il me regardait de cet air froid qui me faisait rêver.

Il m'observait et je lui rendis son regard. Un sourire se posa sur mes lèvres malgré moi.

-Gaara ! Que fais-tu à Konoha ?

Je feignais l'ignorance. Feignais parce qu'il m'est inutile de préciser que je sais l'heure exacte de son arrivée depuis des mois. Mes yeux apprécient la tournure des évènements. J'ai quand même réussi à le voir. Et j'ai encore le droit de le contempler un moment. Le temps que la vieille me jette dehors. Elle n'en fit rien.

Au contraire, elle m'ignora même. Et pour une fois, c'était pour mon plus grand plaisir. Tsûnade se tourna vers le rouquin :

-Et c'est _ça_ que tu veux ? Tu es sûr de toi ?

Le roux ne me lâchait pas des yeux en hochant de la tête. Quoi ? De quoi parlent-ils ? C'est quoi « ça »? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut mon Gaara ???

Le rouquin détourne son regard pour le plonger dans celui de la blonde. Elle insiste encore plus :

-Non, parce qu'il y a mieux ! Je veux dire, regarde-le ! Il braille tout le temps, ne sait pas rester calme, ne respecte pas ses aînés… Et j'en passe ! Tu pourrais choisir quelqu'un comme… euh…

J'ouvre de grands yeux. Euh… Je suis légèrement perdu, là. De quoi parlent-ils, bon sang ??

Bon, tant pis si je ne comprends pas (pour une fois) parce que pour l'instant j'ai le droit de dévorer mon Kazekage des yeux. Enfin, mon…

Gaara, lui, ne dit rien et se contente de secouer la tête d'un air las. Tsûnade finit bien par rendre les armes et me dévisager.

-Naruto, dit-elle consternée, à propos de ta nouvelle mission…

Je détache mon regard du rouquin avec peine pour le poser sur la blonde. Ma mission ? Ah oui !! Ma mission ! Je l'avais presque oubliée… Bon, je suppose que je dois me retirer et partir l'accomplir, celle-là… Je dois quitter le maître du sable, ici.

-Mouais, dis-je, écoute la vieille, donne-moi le papier avec les informations concernant la mission dessus. Je vois bien que je dérange de toute façon.

Je tends une main vers le bureau de la blonde à la poitrine plus qu'opulente. Et sans la regarder, je me tourne vers Gaara, la main toujours tendue :

-Sympa de t'avoir revu, faudra qu'on parle un de ces quatre !

C'est triste, quand même. Je ne lui aurais pas parlé longtemps ou même du tout. Mais bon, je m'estime heureux de l'avoir vu. Qui sait quand sera la prochaine fois qu'il reviendra ?

Je retourne mes prunelles bleutées vers Tsûnade. Elle n'a toujours pas bougé le petit doigt pour me donner cette fichue mission ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle attend, bon sang ?!

Je me rapproche d'elle en agitant les mains devant ses yeux.

-OUHOU !!! La vieille! Donne-moi ma mission !

Soudain, le roux derrière moi avança, le regard dur, et un léger sourire perle au coin de ses lèvres. Les bras croisés, comme à son habitude, il dit à Tsûnade :

-Oui, c'est de _ça_ dont j'ai besoin.

Sa voix était mielleuse, douce et me réchauffe le cœur en une seconde. C'est la première fois que j'ai entendu sa voix depuis si longtemps. Elle dansait au creux de mes oreilles, enchantait mon esprit et le quittait en laissant une trace de doux parfum sur son passage. Comme le vent, il jouait avec les battements de mon cœur pour les emporter loin, loin de moi.

Je ne comprenais plus rien de la discussion, seule cette voix m'importait temps. D'ailleurs, je ne remarquais même pas que Tsûnade me parlait.

-NARUTO !!!!!!!!!

Je sors de ma torpeur quand Gaara pose une main sur mon épaule. Je sursaute pour me retourner 2 mètres plus loin du rouquin.

-Naruto ? Demanda-t-il, Est-ce que ça va ?

Et maintenant, le Kazekage le plus mignon de tout les temps s'inquiète pour moi ???

En fait, je sors de ma torpeur pour rentrer dans une autre.

Tsûnade me regarde bizarrement avant de se lever.

-Gaara, tu m'excuse deux secondes ? Je dois parler à Naruto en personne.

Sans attendre la réponse du roux, elle m'entraîne avec elle dans une salle à côté. En fermant la porte, elle me pousse dans un fauteuil. Je m'écroule dedans, l'air perdu.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi séduit par une voix. Rien que l'entendre après 5 ans, et je me sens déjà tout…

La blonde m'interrompt dans mes pensées.

-Naruto ! Tu veux viens m'expliquer ce qui te prends ?

-Ce qui me prend ?

Je regarde l'Hokage encore plus perturbé. Zut. J'avais montré ma faiblesse au grand jour. A moins qu'ils ne l'ont pas remarquée. J'espère bien. Je n'aurais pas droit à mon titre de ninja, si je flanche après avoir entendu une voix.

D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il serait mieux que je ne le revoie plus aujourd'hui. Sinon, ils vont forcément se douter de quelque chose.

-Naruto ? Tu semble perdu dans tes pensées. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

Tsûnade était devenue aimable. Elle me regardait inquiète. La blonde avait relâchait son attention d'adulte, pour me montrer son côté de grande sœur. Je lui rappelais sans doute encore son petit frère. C'est compréhensible, après tout. Je me lève dans un sursaut.

- En fait, je ne me sens pas très bien. Ça vous dérange si je ne fais pas ma mission aujourd'hui ? Je préfère être en meilleure forme pour travailler.

La blonde se leva à son tour, l'angoisse se lisant dans ses yeux.

-« vous » ?! Depuis quand me vouvoies-tu ?!

-Merci, Hokage-sama.

Je pars sans me retourner, traverse la pièce pour me retrouver dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Gaara y attendait toujours. Il avait l'air soucieux, et dés qu'il me vit il m'interrogea du regard.

-Désolé. Mais je dois vraiment y aller, Kazekage-sama. Au plaisir de vous revoir.

Gaara semblait aussi décontenancé que l'Hokage par ma soudaine politesse. Je ne m'en formalisais pas et sortit. Gaara essayait de me retenir, mais je refermais déjà la porte. Il la rouvrit quand une autre voix s'éleva dans mon dos.

-Laisse-le partir, Gaara. Il est toujours poli, quand il est contrarié.

C'était Tsûnade. Sa voix était autoritaire, et me laissa le temps de m'échapper du bâtiment. Faudrait que je la remercie, un jour.

Je sors de la ville pour me laisser emporter par le vent. Il m'emmène dans la forêt pour me redéposer dans une clairière. Sa brise était comme une entrainte que je ne voulais plus lâcher. Sa douceur m'envahit et m'apaisa.

Je me couche dans l'herbe chaude de la matinée.

Je t'aime, Gaara. C'est sûr… Mais qui te le dira ?


	3. Un sourire ?

Titre : Un sourire ????

_**Je m'excuse du retard ! Je suis vraiment désolée, j'avais écrie la suite depuis des lustres, mais j'ai, et je sais que ça peut paraître idiot, j'ai complètement oublié de la poster ! Et ce n'est qu'en faisant le tri aujourd'hui (maintenant) que je le remarque **_

_**JE SUIS DESOLEE !!! **_

_**Mes excuses sont pitoyables, mais je les présente quand même. Veuillez pardonner ma stupidité. **_

_**Par contre pour la suite de ce chapitre-ci, il va vraiment falloir attendre parce que mes exams seront bientôt là et je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire. Donc en attendant…**_

_**Bonne lecture !!!**_

Je reste couché dans l'herbe froide. Les yeux fermés, j'écoute la chanson des bruits qui m'entourent. La journée passe lentement me laissant le temps de méditer à beaucoup de choses. Je me sentais mieux, le son du vent réussissait toujours à me calmer, à m'apaiser.

Je peux encore rester ici une éternité. Enfin, j'aurais pu, si le gargouillement de mon ventre ne m'avait pas rappelé à quel point la nourriture était délicieuse. Son goût me semble si loin… Quand ai-je mangé pour la dernière fois ?!

Je me lève pour courir vers la ville. Inutile de choisir un resto, je me dirige automatiquement vers le seul qui puisse subvenir à mes nécessités : Ichikaru

Dés que je rentre, l'on m'accueille chaleureusement et me demande directement mes commandes. Parce que je suis un habitué, voilà pourquoi !

C'est avec un sourire qu'on me sert. On converse un peu avant que je m'attaque à mon bol.

Les nouilles… La meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans cette vie… Comment aurais-je pu vivre sans ramen ? C'est mon soleil, l'illumination de ma vie !

Un fin filet de bave coule le long de mon menton pendant que je fantasme sur mes ramen. Il n'y a vraiment que ça de bon dans la vie ! Mon ventre réclame encore d'autres bols que je finis dans le même élan que le premier. La soirée défile rapidement et les clients partent et reviennent, seul moi reste. Une fois complètement rassasié, je paye pour sortir du restaurant.

-Au plaisir de te revoir Naruto ! Dit le vendeur

-Oui, oui ! Au revoir !

Je m'apprête à sortir, encore un peu dans les vapes. En fait… je pourrais bien prendre encore un bol, non ? Un dernier… juste un ? Indécis, je reste sur le pas de la porte pesant le pour ou le contre d'un dernier bol rempli de ces magnifiques ramen.

-Naruto…

En entendant mon nom je me retourne dans une danse légère, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Les ramen, il n'y a que ça pour remonter le moral. Voilà pourquoi je ne remarque même pas qui est mon interlocuteur.

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiii ?

Ce n'est que quand son regard noir tombe dans le mien que je me rends compte que j'ai à faire à Gaara. Mon sourire retombe brusquement, mes mains rentrent dans mes poches. Zut alors, et moi qui ne voulait pas le revoir de sitôt… Je suis bien mal, là. Je referme la porte du bistro derrière moi et mon regard se plonge dans le sien, malgré moi. Il est encore plus beau la nuit.

-Excusez-moi de mon impolitesse, Kazekage-sama.

Il fronce les sourcils (qu'il n'a pas d'ailleurs ! Alors, juste pour cette histoire, imaginons que notre petit Gaara, a une belle paire de sourcils, d'accord ? Merci !) . Est-il en colère contre moi ? Après tout, j'ai été grossier, non ? Je baisse les yeux. S'il est vraiment fâché, je ne l'ai que mérité.

-Suis-moi, dit-il simplement de sa belle voix.

- Je ne veux pas être grossier, Kazekage-sama, mais il est tard et j'ai une mission importante demain… Je devrais plutôt rentrer chez moi…

Soudainement, il tendit une main vers moi et je la regardais avec étonnement. J'évitais soigneusement le regard du beau roux, pour ne pas succomber. Je ne saurais pas me maîtriser sinon.

-Si tu ne me suis pas, je te forcerais.

Sa voix n'était plus celle mélodique que j'aimais, mais celle qui était menaçante et froide. Je l'ai déjà entendue, à plusieurs reprises. Avec Lee, notamment. C'était toujours ce même ton froid. Quand a-t-il cessé, d'ailleurs, de me parler comme ça ? Je n'ai jamais remarqué qu'il parlait gentiment avec moi… Peut-être est-ce qu'une impression après tout. Vu mon manque de réaction, Gaara referme son poing. Du sable commençait à sortir de sa jarre pour m'entourer. Il ne blaguait pas ! Il va vraiment me forcer à partir avec lui ? Lorsque le sable entoure mes chevilles, je commence à comprendre qu'il est sérieux. C'est alors que je croise son regard. Il me déstabilise. Noir, froid et en proie à une rage supérieure. Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous la surprise. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en formaliser, que le sable m'entoure complètement. Une énorme bulle me retient captif. Je ne vois plus rien, je ne le vois plus, mais je sens clairement que la bulle bouge. Je m'écroule à l'intérieur, la tête entre les genoux.

-Gaara…

Mon murmure est un peu mélancolique, mais je m'en moque. Je suis tellement choqué que je n'arrive même plus garder mes distances avec lui. Son regard m'a bouleversé.

Jamais, au grand jamais il ne ma regarder comme ça. J'ai déjà vu ce regard, mais jamais il ne m'était adressé. Il se le réservait toujours pour Sasuke, parce qu'il a réussit à le faire saigner pour la première fois. Et à chaque fois, qu'il le voyait, Gaara voulait le tuer. Est-ce qu'il me tuer, aussi ? Pas que j'ai peur de mourir, mais… qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour l'irriter autant ? Ca n'a jamais été on intention, de l'irriter.

Puis, la bulle s'arrête et disparaît peu à peu. L'éclat de la lune m'éblouit et j'observe les alentours. Nous sommes dans la forêt, dans la petite clairière où j'adore me reposer pour écouter le vent ! Comment est-ce que… ? Je me tourne vers le roux et en reste coi. Il est installé à côté de moi et regarde un point lointain, une de ses mains sur ses genoux. Rien que le fait d'être assis à côté de lui me trouble déjà assez, mais le reflet de la lune sur ses joues blanches et le vent qui balaye ses cheveux…. J'entends déjà sa mélodie joyeuse, mon regard reste perché sur le visage de mon roux. Quand il se tourne vers moi, son regard est toujours aussi froid qu'avant. La douleur se lisant parfaitement sur mon visage, je baisse ma tête pour regarder la danse de l'herbe sur la nouvelle chanson.

-Vous vouliez me parler, Kazekage-sama ?

-Arrête de me vouvoyer, tu ne fais jamais ça.

Encore une fois, la froideur dans sa voix me surprend. Je ne relève pas la tête. Cependant, je m'exécute. L'appeler par son prénom et le tutoyer à toujours été naturel chez moi. Il a raison, je ne l'ai jamais tutoyé auparavant. Ca me donne l'impression d'être plus proche de lui. Mais le fait qu'il soit si proche de moi * juste à côté de moi, en fait* me rends mal à l'aise. Je n'ose pas le regarder, de peur de ne plus savoir me maîtriser. Cependant, un poids me tombait du cœur.

-Tu voulais me parler ?

-Non.

La surprise m'arrachait à mes nouvelles résolutions. Ma tête se relève toute seule pour observer le beau roux. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'il ne veut pas me parler, pourquoi m'a-t-il « kidnappé » ?

Le rouquin tourne sa tête vers moi, le regard toujours aussi froid.

-C'est toi qui as dit qu'on devrait parler un de ces quatre.

Les lèvres du roux se soulevèrent légèrement en un sourire.

…

…

…

Un sourire

…

…

…

Gaara sourit

…

…

…

Gaara _**me**_ sourit

…

…

…

IMPOSSIBLE !!!!!

Ce sourire arrête mon cœur et mes craintes de l'avoir irrité s'envolent. C'est la première fois que je le vois sourire depuis que je le connais. A-t-il seulement conscience de l'effet qu'il a sur moi ?!

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, moi aussi. D'accord mon sourire est beaucoup plus grand que le sien, mais il n'était en rien comparable à l'éclat du retroussement de lèvres de Gaara. C'est quand le regard de Gaara devint beaucoup moins froid que je commençais à perdre les pédales. Non, ce n'est pas possible, je suis en train de rêver, je suis en train de rêver…

Mon esprit se bloqua alors. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir du tout. Je m'assieds en face du roux, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

-Alors, raconte ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Konoha ????

Mon ton joyeux apaisa l'atmosphère. Ce qui me surprit d'ailleurs. Gaara me contempla un moment avant de dire :

-Je te préfère comme ça, Naruto.

Il… il me préfère… quand… je souris ????

Le choc et l'accumulation de données d'un Gaara que je ne connaissais pas était de trop. C'était beaucoup trop par rapport à ce que je pouvais digérer en une seule soirée. Il a sa propre préférence me concernant ! Waaaaaaaaaaah…. Encore un peu et je commence à baver…

-Tu me dis pourquoi tu étais contrarié ?

Mon sourire retomba alors brusquement. Contrarié ? Je devais me contrôler ! Je le savais, je n'y arriverais pas ! Je suis nul, il faut que je me reprenne…

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

-Tsûnade m'a dit que tu es toujours poli quand tu es contrarié.

-Tu connais Tsûnade, elle exagère toujours tout !

Gaara me juge du regard. Je sais qu'il ne va sûrement pas gober ce que je lui ai sorti. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire ! Où ? Non… On parle de Gaara là ! Le glaçon le plus froid et le Kazekage le plus mignon au monde qui m'a fait un sourire … haaaaaa….

-D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu es revenu à Konoha !

Gaara fronce les sourcils (Encore une fois, lancez votre imagination SVP mdr) En croisant les bras, il me dit d'une voix neutre :

-Pourquoi étais-tu contrarié ?

-OH ! Tu as vu l'heure ?

Je me lève en feignant la fatigue. Voilà une chose que j'ai apprise chez notre précieuse Hokage. Sauf que chez elle, c'est vraiment de la fatigue

-J'ai une mission importante demain, et j'aimerais être en forme donc-

-Naruto, ma patience à des limites.

Gaara se lève à son tour, me toisant. Est-ce qu'il… Est-ce juste une impression où est-ce qu'il use de sa froideur pour réussir à me tirer des informations ? Que Ninja est-ce que je fais, si je lui donnais ce qu'il voulait ? Je me ressaisi brutalement mais efficacement :

-Ma fatigue à aussi ses limites ! Donc, bonne soirée Gaara. Je suis content d'avoir pu te parler un peu avant ton départ vers Suna, mais je dois vraiment y aller. Tu connais Tsûnade, si je ne suis pas en top forme demain… parce que j'étais censé la faire aujourd'hui cette mission et…

Gaara s'approche de moi et prends mon menton entre ses doigts pour le serrer avec force. Son regard était à nouveau froid. C'est bien ce que je pensais, il essaye par tout les moyens de soutirer quelques informations. Mon regard aussi se fit plus dur. Il profite de ma faiblesse ?

-Naruto, je te préviens, si tu ne me le dis pas je…

Je serre la mâchoire, soudainement proie à une colère terrible. Et évidemment, Kyûbi saisit sa chance pour changer mes prunelles. Ma colère se tripla et c'était à mon tour de le toiser. Gaara en était déstabilisé, puisqu'il me lâcha. Sa main retombait lentement, mais je ne m'en formalisais pas. Ma colère augmentait encore.

-Oui ? Si je ne te le dis pas tu vas ???

-Naruto ! Tu n'es pas sérieux là ? Tu vas vraiment utiliser Kyûbi ?!

Utiliser Kyûbi ? Je… je dépasse les bornes là… Je ne suis pas censé me battre contre Gaara ! Juste… Rentrer chez moi…

Je lève une main vers le roux, une barrière de sable se forme doucement autour de lui. Il est sur la défensive ? Il est sur la défensive avec moi ? Il ne me fait pas confiance ? Il n'y a pas de meilleure façon que de le montrer.

Ma main retombe. Kyûbi déserte mes yeux comme moi je déserte ceux de Gaara. Je baisse la tête un peu triste quand même. Ca fait mal.

-Je voulais juste… personne n'a le droit de m'utiliser c'est tout.

Et alors, sans laisser le temps à Gaara de répondre, je disparais. Le vent m'emporte chez moi. Je serais au calme là, personne ne me dérangera jusqu'à ma prochaine mission.


	4. Notre mélodie

Je me lève paresseusement. Les premières lueurs de l'aube m'avaient brutalement extirpé de mon sommeil. Le ciel était dégagé, mais l'air lourd laissait supposer qu'une averse n'allait pas tarder. C'est superbe, la pluie vient exactement au bon moment ! Quand j'ai une mission super importante, que je ne dois surtout pas rater. De plus mon moral est à zéro…

La vie est belle !!! *sarcasme*

Je me dirige vers ma cuisine et me sers quelques bols de ramen en boîte. Il n'y a que ça de bon, le matin. Un bol de ramen chaud…

Les bols fini, je tapote du bout des baguettes sur la table… Pffff… Il me reste encore quelques heures à attendre pour parler avec Tsûnade. A moins que j'y aille maintenant, que je la réveille pour partir faire mon travail avant que la pluie ne tombe. Oui, c'est un moyen aussi de ne pas revoir Gaara avant de partir… Ce qui serait vraiment plus facile pour moi. Et puis, dans quelques années, quand il reviendra, s'il reviendra, je serais peut-être capable de me contrôler. Ou pas.

Je sors de la cuisine et regarde mon salon d'un air fatigué… après tout… Pourquoi pas ? Je sors de ma maison pour courir dans les rues, je dévale les toits. Je ne m'arrête même pas lorsque je suis arrivé devant le bâtiment. La porte devant mon nez, je frêne ma course pour reprendre mon souffle.

Allez, courage Naruto ! Tu vas y arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Une petite mission de rien du tout. Je prends un grand souffle et ouvre la porte d'un coup.

-La vieille, je suis prè-

Je m'interrompe dans mon élan. Quatre paires d'yeux me fixent. Ceux deTsûnade et ceux d'un certain roux qui à légèrement tendance à être là quand il ne le faut pas.

-C'est pas vrai ! Je dis stupidement.

-Naruto ! Dit Gaara précipitamment.

-Désolé de déranger, encore !

Mon ton était sarcastique et légèrement dur. Pourquoi faut-il que ça m'arrive à moi ? Je me retourne pour sortir. Il n'y a que moi d'aussi mal chanceux ! Ma main attrape déjà la poignée quand la vieille beugle mon nom.

-NARUTO ! VEUX-TU ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE VENIR ICI ??? TOUT DE SUITE !!!!!

C'est avec résignation que je me retourne pour faire face à la furie blonde. Une tempe est sur le point d'éclater sur son front. Elle se tourne vers Gaara pour s'excuser.

-Je reviens dans deux minutes, d'accord ? NARUTO ! ICI !

Elle m'emmène dans la chambre d'à côté et je m'effondre dans le fauteuil. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait encore ? La blonde s'assit en face de moi. Elle semblait s'être calmée, mais la tempe était toujours sur son front.

-Premièrement, tu manque de respect à tes aînés et au Kazekage je te signale !

Oh, elle va me faire la leçon habituelle. Il faut toquer, voilà pourquoi les portes ont été construites. Il faut respecter ses aînés et pas les insulter en le traitant de vieilles personnes et blablabla…

Je lève la tête vers la blonde pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens. Elle me toisait mais mon regard colérique était plus fort. Aussi, quand elle détourna les yeux, j'en eu une certaine satisfaction que je ne me connu pas.

-Je me fiche complètement de ce qui a pu se passer entre vous deux, et ça ne me regarde pas. Mais je te signale que tu as une mission ! De la plus haute importance, puisque le Kazekage lui-même s'est déplacé pour choisir le ninja qu'il voulait ! Alors ne damne pas Konoha à une honte éternelle avec tes gamineries, compris ?!

-Gaara est venu à Konoha pour me donner une mission ?

Et moi qui avais cru qu'il était venu réglé les formulaires et tout le tralala pour conserver l'amitié et la liaison entre les deux villages. Mais non. Il s'est déplacé lui-même pour me donner une mission. A moi. A personne d'autre. Pourquoi ?

Je baisse les yeux, pensifs.

S'il était venu pour me donner une mission, pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit hier ? Je lui ai demandé deux fois la raison de sa visite à Konoha. Et il ne m'a rien dit. Est-ce vraiment aussi important ? Et si ça l'était, il aurait au moins du en parler hier… non ?

Mais si c'est le Kazekage qui me demande, est-ce que je pourrais le refuser ? En même temps… je ne vois pas pourquoi il me demande moi, s'il ne me fait pas confiance. S'il est sur la défensive avec moi, que pourrais-je en tiré d'autre ?

-En quoi consiste ma mission ?

-Toi et le Kazekage vous devez partir pour-

-Comment ça, moi et le Kazekage ? C'est une mission qu'on va effectuer à deux ?

Ça ne m'arrangerait pas ça ! Moi qui ne voulais pas succomber à son regard, à sa voix ou à son sourire… et certainement pas à son charme… Il m'utilisait, il profitait de mes faiblesses. En avait-il conscience ? Mais devoir effectuer une mission avec Gaara… ce serait agréable certes, mais je ne saurais pas me concentrer.

-Oui, ce sera une mission que tu devras effectuer avec le Kazekage. Moi non plus ça ne m'enchante pas, et j'imagine que ce ne sont pas pour les mêmes raisons. Toujours est-il que c'est ton devoir en tant que ninja, pour conserver l'union de nos deux…

-C'est bon, j'ai tout capté, la vieille.

Sans attendre de réponse, je me lève, le regard dur. En toute évidence, je suis forcé de travailler avec lui. Espérons que je saurais me maîtriser. Peut-être qu'en me comportant distant à nouveau… ? Je parcoure rapidement la salle, et rentre dans le bureau de la vieille. Gaara y était toujours, il me fixait de son habituel regard noir. Je l'ignorais. Je fixais sa jarre, se qui m'évitera de flancher à nouveau.

- Veuillez excuser mon comportement hautain. Je ne savais pas qu'on effectuerait cette mission ensemble. J'aurais dû m'informer, au lieu de vous faire part de mon impolitesse habituelle.

-Naruto… arrête de me vouvoyer !

-J'arrêterais de vous vouvoyer quand j'aurais une raison valable de ne pas le faire.

Je fixe sa jarre sans détourner le regard. Je sais qu'un seul regard vers ses yeux anéantirait complètement le mur que j'essaye de me forger. La vieille entre dans le bureau. Son regard se tourne alors vers moi avec une surprise non-dévoilée.

-Et pourquoi tu ne me vouvoies pas, moi ?

Ah non, elle ne va pas commencer, elle aussi ! Je risque tout pour la soi-disante fierté de Konoha mais c'est elle qui détruit mon mur de résolutions à coup de marteau. Elle veut ma mort ? Je soupire brutalement marquant bien mon ennui.

- Pardonnez-moi, votre altesse. Puis-je connaître le but de cette mission ?

Tsûnade jetait un œil complice à Gaara (et hop ! Un œil complice de moins… -_-') Elle partit s'asseoir à son bureau et m'observait en silence.

Pourquoi ne dit-elle rien ? Est-ce si secret que ça que je devrais effectuer la mission sans en connaître les desseins ? Sans savoir ce que je suis censé faire ? Ils pourraient me le dire, non ?

-Je crois, dit Tsûnade, qu'il est mieux que Gaara te l'explique, pendant que vous y aller.

D'accord. Pourquoi y a-t-il comme une tension dans l'air ? Pourquoi ne me le dit-elle pas tout de suite son petit secret ? Pourquoi autant de cachoterie ?! Ce n'est qu'une mission, non ? Si c'était vraiment secret, elle ferait mieux de me le dire à l'abri de ces murs, non ?

-Je crois aussi, qu'il est temps pour vous de partir. A bientôt Naruto, prend soin de toi. Kazekage-sama, au plaisir de vous revoir Gaara.

Je n'aurais donc, aucune explication de sa bouche. Bon, très bien. Je sors du bureau à la suite de Gaara. Je ne le regardais toujours pas, mais je sentais son regard brûlant contre ma nuque. Il était probablement en colère, tant mieux. Ce sera mieux ainsi.

Je m'apprête à dire quelque chose mais le roux me coupe la parole. D'un ton extrêmement dur, il me dit :

-Suis-moi.

Donc il est très en colère. Rien que par le ton de sa voix, je peux très bien m'imaginer, l'ardeur de ses traits et le… dégoût ? Etait-il dégoûté par moi ? En plus de ne pas me faire confiance, il me trouverait répugnant ? Peut-être que je m'imagine juste tout ça… Cependant, je ne pouvais arrêter mon geste. L'envie de vérifier s'il l'était vraiment, était si forte, que je n'aurais su l'arrêter de toute façon. Ma tête et mes yeux se levèrent, poussé par l'envie d'avoir tort. Poussé par l'envie de ne voir qu'une sourire comme hier. Mais mes yeux ne sont pas aveugles.

Et il voit très bien, au contraire.

Gaara ne me trouve pas répugnant non. Mais la dureté et la méchanceté sur ses traits étaient celle qu'il n'utilisait que lorsqu'il était littéralement sur le poing d'exploser et de tout massacrer sur son passage. Ah, ça fait du bien de se savoir aimer.

Et comme je l'avais prévu, la vue de son visage, de ses belles prunelles me choqua au point de me faire reculer. Pourquoi est- si en colère ? Est-ce juste par le manque de confiance entre nous, ou juste parce que je ne peux pas le tutoyer. Enfin, au point où j'en suis maintenant. Tutoyer ou non, ne changera rien à part le mettre en colère plus qu'il ne l'est déjà (si c'est possible)

-Naruto ?!

Son ton était encore plus cassant cette fois. Cassant et pointu. Assez pointu pour m'ouvrir le cœur et le découper en rondelle avant de les réduire à l'état de cendre. Je n'arrivais plus à quitté ses yeux. Ils m'obsédaient, je ne pouvais pas m'en détaché.

Je ne pourrais jamais m'en détaché.

-O-ooui… P-par…don. Je te sui-iis.

Ma voix avait craquée. Je tremblais un peu, mais je m'efforçais de ne pas le montrer. Mes mains ne m'obéirent pas, et tremblotaient de plus belle, alors je les fourrais dans mes poches.

-Naruto ?

Sa voix était déjà dure, mais ses yeux étaient le plus dur à supporter. Si ses yeux étaient des revolvers, je crois que je serais mort avant qu'il ne me touche. Pas que j'ai peur ou quoique ce soit. Mais l'idée, qu'il veuille me tuer, qu'il me haïsse… Impossible à supporter. C'est ça qui m'aurait achevé, me savoir détester par lui. Et là, je viens d'en avoir la confirmation.

Je ne pouvais pas faire un pas devant moi. Je n'arriverais pas à avancer sans craquer et finir par tomber.

Gaara soupira et d'un coup de main, du sable m'entoura pour m'enfermer à nouveau dans une bulle. Et celle-ci m'emporta avec elle. Je m'écroulais à nouveau sur le sable froid, mais cette fois, je ne me sentais pas capable de pouvoir me relever. Je n'entendais rien ici, même pas le son du vent. Il aurait su me réconforter lui. Il m'aurait chanté oh combien la beauté de Gaara est sublime. Il m'aurait chanté que le roux ne me détestait pas. Il m'aurait tout simplement chanté. Mais là, je n'entendais rien. Peut-être qu'elle essayait de me faire parvenir de toutes ses forces ses mélodies, mais que mes oreilles refusaient de les entendre. Peut-être que la mélodie se cognait sans cesse contre la paroi de la bulle. Peut-être que même le vent n'aurait su me réconforter et que même lui, a abandonné…

La bulle s'arrête et s'ouvre. Nous sommes loin du village dans la forêt. J'entends le vent, mais ce n'est qu'un murmure. Je ne saisi pas ce qu'elle essaye de me dire. Le sable me dépose contre un rocher et je reste assis contre. Gaara, lui, est debout devant moi. Je n'arrive pas à me lever, je ne peux pas. Mes jambes refusent de m'obéir. Le roux s'approche de moi, s'agenouille pour se pencher vers moi.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Naruto ?

La colère avait enfin déserté ses traits pour laisser place à de l'inquiétude Je revoyais enfin son visage beau comme jamais. Mon regard percuta enfin le sien doux dénué de colère. Et, pris d'un soudain désir que je m'efforçais de garder loin dans mon cœur, je m'accrochais à son cou. Mes bras se refermèrent autour de son cou, et j'humais l'odeur de ses cheveux. La plus belle odeur qui m'a été offert de goûter. Je respirais Gaara, comme s'il était mon oxygène, mon seul moyen de vivre.

…

Les bras de Gaara se refermèrent sur moi. Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'aurais pas du être capable de faire ça. Normalement le sable m'aurait bloqué le passage. N'est-il plus sur la défensive ?

Je me retire brusquement à cette entrainte trop paradisiaque pour moi. Je reculais choqué par mon attitude. Je reculais en proie à un rougissement digne d'un champ de tomates et de pamplemousses. (Quoi ? J'aime bien les pamplemousses…) Je reculais jusqu'à ce que je touche le rocher de mon dos. Mes yeux s'écrasaient par terre. Si on pouvait dire que j'ai laissé ma garde tombé, c'était la totale ! J'ai non seulement craqué, j'ai aussi complètement raté une mission, et j'ai craqué comme une petite collégienne. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas pire que moi.

-Ex…ex-excuuuse- m-mooi. J-je ne s-sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Quel piètre menteur je fais ! Bien sûr que je le savais ! Je l'aime ... J'AIME l'être le plus adorable au monde, j'aime le Kazekage le plus mignon qui soit. J'aime son odeur, j'aime ses cheveux, j'aime sa couleur rousse. J'aime aussi sa peau de porcelaine qu'on aurait peur de craqueler rien qu'en la touchant du bout des doigts. J'aime le sourire qu'il m'a fait hier soir. Mais je l'aime avant tout pour ses yeux. Ses yeux me passionnent. Ses prunelles noires et ses cernes grises. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est qu'un petit qu'un petit raton laveur en porcelaine. Et j'aime ça. J'aime tout chez lui. Tout, sauf le regard qu'il m'a jeté là tantôt. De toute mon existence depuis que je le connais, je n'avais jamais eu le droit à son regard meurtrier. Du moins pas celui-là. Depuis qu'il est à Konoha, il m'en a offert deux. A cause de ma stupidité et à cause de moi, tout bêtement.

Et là, je recevrai mon troisième. Parce que j'avais dépassé les limites. C'est pourquoi mes yeux étaient littéralement pendus à l'herbe fraîche et des fines traces de rosée qui persistait encore. J'ai vraiment tout raté. Comme toujours, d'ailleurs. Sasuke me le disait tout le temps avant. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il avait raison.

Quand Gaara se rapprocha, je m'attendais au pire. Qu'il me déteste, qu'il soit répugner par moi, qu'il quitte Konoha pour ne jamais revenir, qu'il …

-Baka.

Je m'attendais à tout. Mais certainement pas à ça. Le roux avait posé ses lèvres tendrement sur les miennes. La surprise ramena mes yeux sur ses prunelles. L'impression qu'elles m'embrassaient elle aussi me donna le tournis, alors je fermais mes yeux. Je passais mes bars autour de son cou, j'approfondis le baiser. Rien, rien n'était meilleur au monde. Même les ramen paraissaient fade à côté (Même les chocolats ! Et oui XD) Sa langue vînt caresser la mienne et une danse folle pris place entre nos de bouches. Les mains de Gaara me caressait les cheveux, me les ébouriffait, m'enivrait. Résistant mal à ma nouvelle drogue, je chutais de ma petite falaise. Je m'abandonnais complètement à lui.

Oh oui, je l'aime. Et je sais qui le lui a dit, c'est le vent. Le vent lui a chanté mon amour quand j'étais dans la clairière. Le vent lui a chanté oh combien je me languissais de son arrivé. Le vent lui a tout chanté, et j'en suis reconnaissant.

D'ailleurs une nouvelle mélodie prend place. La mélodie de nos baiser est la plus belle de toute. Elle voltige, virevolte, et exécute de petites pirouettes dans les brises légères.

Je t'aime Gaara et ce sentiment t'appartient.


End file.
